


Jori but Make it Delivery AU

by Missile



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: DELIVERY AU, F/F, How Do I Tag, My First Work, Oh god, if you squint maybe there's sam and cat, you really have to squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missile/pseuds/Missile
Summary: C and D are a Couple with very different food taste so at some point they decided, that whenever they order food, it's fine and they order in from two different places.A and B are the delivery guys, who somehow always end up delivering their food and thus also always arrive at the same place. Everytime they fall more and more for one another.- Idea from tiny-pun on tumblr!
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 7
Kudos: 161





	Jori but Make it Delivery AU

Tori Vega was a simple girl. She lived in LA and was starting out her music career. Of course, she needed money currently, so she picked up a side job... At Tubba Chicken. As a delivery person. She really couldn't complain, so long as she was getting paid. But, this job brought her to her current situation.

Tori stood at the doorway of a house, an order of chicken pucks in her hand. But here was the strange thing- There was another delivery woman at the door, and from the looks of the boxes she was holding, she was from Domino's. No, maybe she's just at the wrong address. Or maybe Tori was. No, no- the half-latina made sure she was at the right address before getting out of the car. She shyly shuffled up to the door and knocked, glancing at the raven-haired deliverer next to her. Or maybe she was staring, it seemed, because she couldn't look away from the girl's pale skin and ocean eyes that seemed to be the perfect mixture of blue, grey, and green. 

It was only when the taller girl ultimately scowled with a sarcastic, "See something you like?" that Tori looked away. 

"Nope, just... Zoned out." There was a brief moment of silence before the door finally opened. There was a menacing blonde woman standing in the doorway. Behind her, there were kids running around the house. She reached into her back pocket and handed the Domino's worker her money first, taking the pizza and balancing it on one of her arms. With her free hand, she reached into her other pocket and handed Tori the $20 that the Chicken Pucks were worth. Tori carefully handed her the bucket of chicken pucks before the door closed. 

She glanced back at the pale Domino's worker. What an odd situation to be in, she thought as she made her way back to the car. 

* * *

It was a Friday night, now. Tori's shift was almost over, and she had one more delivery to make. She was stood at the door, the very same door she'd stood the other night with that Domino's worker. The one with the beautiful eyes, and...

"You gonna knock, or are you gonna *move* and let me do it?" The sudden voice startled Tori- She hadn't realized that anyone else was there, let alone the worker from before. 

"Maybe I already knocked." She shot the woman a glare. The only response she got was a raised eyebrow, and with that, Tori knocked on the door. She shuffled over a bit, glancing over every now and then. It was only because of the weird situation, not because she really liked the way the raven-haired girl looked. And maybe, just maybe they glanced at each-other at the same time, but if they did, they wouldn't say. And if they did, it wouldn't matter, because it's not like they'd see each-other again. 

* * *

Or that's what the half-latina told herself, but now that she was at the same address, holding the same order, standing next to the same girl, she was starting to doubt that this situation wouldn't repeat again.   
  
This time, the Domino's worker knocked first. There wasn't much action besides the awkward standing and glancing at each-other. The only difference was the red-haired woman opening the door with a drawn out, excited, "Hiiiii!" So apparently, the blonde woman wasn't the only one living here, Tori noted. 

* * *

"Am I ever going to learn your name?" Tori quipped after knocking on the door. This is starting to get insane, this would be the fourth time they've met at this door. Why do the people living here order so much take-out?

"No." Came the response. The pale girl was smirking, but her eyes showed slight guilt when the brunette started to pout. "...Jade West." Her smirk slowly faded. There was a small period of silence until Jade snapped, "And are you going to tell me yours?"

"Tori Vega!" She beamed. She went to hold out her hand when the bag she was holding teetered, causing Tori to play hot-potato with it until she eventually caught it. The goth seemed amused by this, even chuckling. All the Tubba Chicken worker could manage was a shy smile before the door opened. 

* * *

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous. I'm tired of seeing your stupidly cheerful ass every time I come here, Vega." Jade groaned.

"You know you secretly don't mind," Tori sing-songed, as if Jade's insult was normal and didn't mean anything. The Domino's worker only sighed. Though, she didn't deny it, so Tori took that as a win. 

* * *

Slowly but surely, Tori started to look for the pale Domino's worker in other places. Like, for example, at the mall, or on her way to her recording studio. She'd see a female with pale, porcelain skin and black curly hair and immediately perk up, before realizing that it wasn't Jade. Not only that, but she began to anticipate Jade being at that address that she kept getting sent back to, even looking forward to their meetings. 

So when the half-latina was stood at the door alone this night, she was immensely caught off guard. She kept glancing around, expecting to see the goth. But, she only saw herself. Alone. 

* * *

Again, she was alone. She was stood at the door, knocking, a disheartened look on her face. She hadn't realized how much she'd miss the snarky girl. After a moment of silence, (silence that she had grown not to expect at this house) the door swung open, revealing the same blonde she'd seen so many times before. 

"Hey, aren't you getting payed to like, smile or something?" The customer asked.

"Well, I'm really just getting payed to deliver your fo-" Tori started. 

"Yeah, yeah. Hand the pucks over." She handed the money to the Tubba Chicken worker. "You just usually have a smile over here. A shy, awkward, blushy smile." The blonde had a knowing smirk, taking the container of chicken pucks before closing the door. 

* * *

She glanced at the address again, her eyebrows sinking into a sad face. Jade probably wouldn't be there. Again. Tori opened the door of her car and made her way to the doorway. 

The brunnette was just about to knock on the door when she heard shuffling behind her, and a very familiar "Vega!" 

She immediately perked up. "Jade!" She rushed to give the raven haired girl a hug, despite the bags and boxes the both of them were carrying. (She still managed to get the hug in.) 

After knocking, giving the blonde the food they were to deliver, the whole routine, Tori stopped Jade from walking away. 

"Wait-" She grabbed the girl's wrist. The pale girl arched a pierced eyebrow. "I- Well," She was suddenly flustered and hesitant. 

"Well, spit it out. Don't have all day, now do we?" The Domino's worker smirked.

"I am!" Tori protested. "You and me- Dinner. My place. We'll order whatever you want- I'll even cook, and really get to know each-other." 

Jade appeared to ponder it for a good minute. "...Fine," She attempted to play it cool. (Even though there was a giddy smile spreading on her face.) "But, I get to pick what we eat. No arguments." 

"Deal!" Tori beamed. She scribbled her address down on a piece of paper she had in her pocket and handed it to the taller girl. "My place tomorrow?" 

The goth couldn't help the smile that betrayed her cool demeanor as she nodded. She seemed to remember something as Tori removed her hand from Jade's wrist. "Wait, here.." She took a piece of the paper Tori gave her that was blank and ripped it off, quickly writing her number on it. "My number." Jade mumbled. 

Tori smiled, heartfelt, as she put it in her pocket for later. As they parted ways to their respective cars, excitement in their veins, Tori quietly let out an excited giggle. She had been victorious in asking the other girl out. 


End file.
